


𝑹𝒆𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒎 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒏

by Alien_Weirdo



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Weirdo/pseuds/Alien_Weirdo
Summary: Seis años pasan antes de que Zim regrese a la tierra tras una misteriosa desaparición, dejando todo aquello que había forjado en la tierra atrás. Incluyendo su memoria.





	1. Chapter 1

[ 6 αɴ̃oѕ deѕpυeѕ de loѕ ѕυceѕoѕ ocυrrιdoѕ, 23 de мαrzo, 10:30 p.м ]  
___________________________________________________

Sus ojos temblaron de manera suave en un intento por abrirlos, estaba cansado desde hace dos noches en las que era incapaz de conciliar el sueño por mas de cuatro horas concecutivas, algo le estaba despertando a una hora determinada y por alguna razón siempre eran los días jueves. Combatió contra su deseo de continuar durmiendo tras escuchar los golpes agresivos e insistentes de su hermana tras la puerta.

__¡ VAMOS IDIOTA! es tu último día, levanta tu maldito trasero de una vez, no me obligues a entrar allí.__

Sonaba como siempre molesta. La única diferencia siendo ese tono mas grave en su voz, cualidad que consiguió tras golpear la pubertad. Gaz se había transformado en una revolucionaria con el pasar de los años. A su corta edad ya había conseguido mucha mas fama que él en más de una que otra cosa, consiguiendo su propio dinero y auto, pasando de trabajo en trabajo en la busqueda de solidificar el futuro que le esperaba como diseñadora de videojuegos en una reconocida compañia. Había enviado su postulación hace ya unas semanas con todo aquello que había planeado durante años, una carpeta que incluia cada una de sus ideas perfectamente forjadas a lo largo del tiempo y desde ese día su humor no cambiaba, hablaba aún menos de lo usual y parecía ligeramente ansiosa, prefería no terminar por enfurecerla y optó por ponerse de pie para conseguir una ducha antes de salir. 

La fiesta de graduación sería tan solo unas semanas mas tarde, tenía en ese intermedio varios días libres que utilizaría para ponerse en contacto con ciertas personas, una junta que harían para ir a investigar un lugar abandonado hace ya años, deteriorado pero con mas vida de la que cualquier persona podría imaginar, muerte y desastre había ocurrido dentro del lugar por allá en el 1935 y por supuesto, debía de ir a investigar. No era idiota, no podía acudir por su cuenta y por tanto, los pocos contactos interesantes que se había hecho le servirian para ir con algo de apoyo en caso de que algo inesperado sucediera, nunca se sabía que podría estar dentro acechando. 

Lanzó con desgano sus prendas al suelo, dejando un camino desparramado de estas en lo que se metía al baño, lavó sus dientes, dejó que el agua se esparciera por todas las cicatrices que adornaban su cuerpo ligeramente enmarcado, cada marca tenía su historia y la mayor parte de ellas habían sido provocadas por un individuo que ya no era mencionado en ningun lado, ni por sus compañeros de clase, ni por él. El resentimiento dentro de su alma permaneció allí, escondido y oculto en lo mas profundo de su cerebro, casualmente picandole y recordandole que siempre tuvo razón, que no estaban solos en el universo y su inminente peligro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una nueva especie podría marcar territorio, adueñandose de la tierra que con tanto esmero protegió frente a quien había sido su peor enemigo. Sin tomar en cuenta sus acciones la yema de sus dedos hizo contacto con la cicatriz sobre su cuello, vestigio de la última pelea que habían tenido antes de los sucesos que acabaron con todo de la noche a la mañana. Se había ido, no quedaba nada de él, ni una nota, un sonido, una señal, nada. Solo recuerdos. Unos que se dedicó a enterrar para poder continuar con su vida como una persona común, y aún así, no había día en el que no se preguntara el por que le había abandonado. 

Con la ira renaciendo a flor de piel un golpe terminó haciendo volar pequeñas astillas de la baldosa en la que su puño impactó, la rabia comenzaba a fluir por sus venas como el primer día que se conocieron. 

Salió apresurado del baño optando por escoger sus prendas de una vez, no habían cambiado demasiado con el tiempo pero toda su vida la gabardina permanecía sobre sus hombros, acompañada de botas que alcanzaban sus rodillas, algunos jeans de color oscuro y la primera camisa que sus manos lograran tocar cuando la pesadez en sus párpados no le dejaba elegir en paz. Cuando salió pudo divisar a su hermana, se había cortado el cabello hace ya un tiempo tras una que otra queja de parte de su padre recordandole que se veía tan encantadora de esa forma. Sus palabras resonaron en lo profundo de su cerebro ahora “ El cabello largo es un fastidio, distrae a los estúpidos que deberían estar trabajando en vez de hacer algo con sus vidas. Quiero ser más que solo una masa de cabello aroma a vainilla Dib."

Y demonios que tenía razón.


	2. 10/06/18

Ese mismo día él y papá tendrían una pequeña reunión familiar para discutir su futuro, al final luego de tanto tiempo había accedido a trabajar como la mano derecha de su padre en favor de la ciencia real y vaya que la idea no parecía emocionarle como le dijeron que lo haría. Un suspiro agotado escapó de sus labios, nunca esperó terminar allí, siempre imaginó que tarde o temprano su padre entendería el amor que sentía por lo paranormal y le dejaría crear su propia agencia algún día. Y ahora todo parecía desvanecerse, siendo este el último día en la institución que le vio crecer, que le vio fallar mas veces de las que hubiese querido, pasillos por los cuales persiguió a su peor enemigo, dejando atrás a sus fastidiosos compañeros con quienes nunca pudo llevarse bien y sobre todo, dejando en el olvido por siempre su título de “defensor de la tierra”. 

Siendo el último día allí no había más que nostalgia siendo compartida por sus compañeros de clase, cartas, unos cuantos regalos, detalles que pretendían ser recordatorios de un pasado que él despreciaba y añoraba al mismo tiempo. Permaneció todas las horas perdido en la infinidad de las nubes en el exterior, pasaban con demasiada lentitud logrando relajarle hasta casi acabar dormido, una voz suave se manifesto en sus oídos repitiendo su nombre incontables veces hasta que logró alzarse lo suficiente para sacarlo de su trance, era la nueva maestra. 

\-- ¿No vas a intercambiar nada con tus compañeros cariño? -- Inusualmente dulce, la ueva profesora se acercó a su costado.Había llegado allí hace no muchos años luego de la desaparición de la señorita Bitters a quien había extrañado mas de lo esperado, seguramente hasta ahora es el único que aún permanece con la imagen de ella y su voz de ultratumba pegada en su cerebro, nadie mas la recordaba. Claro, no había sido una profesora excepcional pero hacía bien su trabajo cuando podía, él siempre pensó que algo extraño sucedía con ella, habían días en los que se ausentaba solo para regresar acompañada del misterio y ninguna pista que le ayudase a descifrarlo. Recuerda que una vez escuchó al directo decirle a la nueva maestra que la señorita Bitters no se encontraba bien, aparentemente había estado casada sin que nadie lo hubiese siquiera sospechado, toda su vida. Su esposo había muerto bajo circunstancias que él desconocia, debido a ello esta dejaría de trabajar durante unas semanas, eventualmente las semanas se volvieron meses, y los meses se transformaron en años, la profesora de reemplazo oficialmente anunció un día que su estancia sería permanente de ahora en adelante. Y allí estaban ahora. 

Su vista subió, el reflejo del atardecer que caía sobre la ciudad iluminaba sus lentes. 

\-- No, quizás luego.--

Su respuesta fue seca pero su tono estaba siendo medido para no ser agresivo. La nueva profesora había sido lo que cualquier alumno deseaba, sus clases eran agradables, ella era comprensiva, parecía realmente interesarse por sus alumnos y aún así, nunca pudo agradarle del todo a pesar de los intentos de ella por su aceptada. Vio sus ojos caer bajo sus largas pestañas, dedicandole una sonrisa que logró ablandarle tan solo por un segundo. 

\-- Gracias. Por todo.-- 

No le había nacido decirle algo, solo le había resultado lo correcto de hacer, un acto moral que debía cumplir ante alguien que había sido gentil con él, siendo ella una de las pocas personas que en su vida lo había sido. Las mejillas de la joven profesora se tiñeron de un rosado apenas visible, pareciendo contenta ante lo mencionado se levantó justo a tiempo en que la última campanada tocó. Indicando que el último día de clases daba su termino allí, no más risas idiotas, no mas Torque y definitavemente, no más...Zim.

Sus ojos fugazmente viajaron al puesto vacío a su costado, desde eso entonces había permanecido a su lado, nadie lo tomaba, se había vuelto casi como un indicador en el salón de clases e incluso de vez en cuando alguien se atrevía a escribir cosas bajo la mesa, varios chicles yacían viejos y de una apariencia desgradable bajo la mesa, endurecidos por el pasar del tiempo. Solo una vez al abrirlo por curiosidad en el final de una clase había encontrado un papel, estaba rasgado en una esquina pero aún se lograba visualizar lo que este decía.   
“ 100618” 

Estuvo semanas intentando descifrar que podía haber sido sin resultados. Al final el papel terminó junto a otras pertenencias en la caja del olvido en su sótano, junto a todo lo demas.   
Levantando su mochila, estiró sus piernas entumecidas, saliendo solo cuando se aseguró de que nadie más quedaba en los pasillos. Sus ojos ambar se centraron en cada mínima grieta para guardarlas en su memoria, en los casilleros roidos y los papeles tirados en el suelo, levantando uno de color rojo que se destacaba un poco por encima del resto, la fecha era de hace varios años atrás de alguna feria de ciencia a la cual seguro no asistió ¿la fecha? 

10/06/18

Observó a los costados, queriendo comprobar que nadie le estaba jugando una broma. Nadie parecía estar ya en los pasillos mas que él ¿Acaso podría ser una casualidad? ¿O alguien le estaba intentando decir algo ?


	3. ̶I̶ ̶ᴅ̶ᴏ̶ɴ̶·̶ᴛ̶ ̶ᴋ̶ɴ̶ᴏ̶ᴡ̶ ̶ᴡ̶ʜ̶ᴏ̶ ̶ʏ̶ᴏ̶ᴜ̶ ̶ᴀ̶ʀ̶ᴇ̶.̶.̶.̶ ̶W̶ʜ̶ᴏ̶ ̶I̶ ̶ᴀ̶ᴍ

La tarde transcurrió con calma, sus pensamientos habían estado todo el día vagando en cosas sin sentido, pensando en como acordarían la junta y que debían de llevar, tendría que comprar una nueva linterna lo suficientemente buena para llevar a un lugar como aquel ¿O quizás su linterna vieja estaba bien? Pero que pasaría si fallaba en el momento menos indicado, tal vez era una sabia decisión llevar una extra, un poco de ajo ¡Nunca se sabía cuando te encontrarías con un vampiro! Había visto de esos, lamentable era que nadie le creyera cuando decía esas cosas, no importaba cuantas fotografías o evidencias recaudara o que tan bien sus pruebas estaban puestas, siempre era el asmereir de todos. Exhalando por la nariz comenzó a caminar entre las calles, en esa época del año no había demasiadas personas aún por suerte, no le gustaba caminar entre la multitud pues todos le chocaban y su vista atrofiada gracias a años frente a las pantallas digitales en medio de la oscuridad habían hecho estragos con sus ojos, Gaz tenía el mismo problema, solo que ella se negaba a utilizar los lentes pues según ella “le hacían ver como una perdedora”. Soltó una risa leve ante el pensamiento, sacando de entre sus bolsillos el panfleto que había encontrado esa misma tarde cuando salía de la escuela, lo volteó, el reverso era de un color blanco ligeramente poroso, extraño al tacto para ser solo pintura de impresora, al menos no parecía haber sido impreso en la misma escuela, las impresiones allí siempre resultaban un asco pero esta parecía casi con un acabado profesional. Intentó buscar alguna pista que pudiese haber perdido la primera vez pero no había nada. Decidió regresar el dichoso papel a su bolsillo trasero y continuar caminando.

La multitud fue aumentando a medida que caminaba, las personas que pasaban apresuradas comenzaban a chocarle los hombros sin responder a cualquier reclamo que él pudo haber expresado ante tanta desconsideración, estaba acostumbrado a ser pisoteado pero no de esa forma, demonios. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza en lo que intentaba pasar entre dos mujeres robustas, apretujandose entre ellas para poder ser libre y respirar nuevamente, sacudió sus prendas un poco e intentó acomodar su cabello con sus dedos pues el calor que se formaba entre tanto gentio comenzaba a ahogarle y podía sentir las pequeñas gotas de transpiración que escurrieron por su cuello y el costado de su frente, viendose oligado a apartarlas con su manga. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las multitudes, hacían que el aire se quedara atrapado en sus pulmones, la sensación le mareaba y provocaba un nudo molesto en su garganta, sus manos sudaban de forma asquerosa. Cuando menos lo pensó y gracias al esfuerzo sobrehumano que estaba haciendo para recobrar su libertad pronto estuvo lejos de la mayor parte de las personas. Fue allí que pudo ver un chaleco de color carmín pasar casi demasiado rápido frente a sus ojos ansiosos. Estaba demasiado atontado aún para haber reaccionado a tiempo, tuvo que permanecer parado durante varios minutos en su posición intentando localizar la fuente de su intriga, meneo su cabeza de un lado al otro, su teléfono sonaba insistente en su bolsillo. Seguramente era papá quien quería saber la hora de su encuentro para poder llegar a tiempo a casa, tuvo que tomar el teléfono pero cuando respondió nada salió de su boca al principio. 

“ ¿Dib? ¿Hijo? Tu hermana me indicó que aún no llegas a casa, recuerda que no tengo demasiado tiempo. “ 

\-- Sí, sí, papá, estaré allí a las...a, las...--

Continuaba buscando, errático avanzaba hacia adelante intentando no chocar con nadie, quería cortar, necesitaba hacerlo pero no podía, algo dentro de él le decía que no podía hacerlo ahora. Muy bien, con calma, tendría tiempo suficiente para averiguar, buscar lo que sea que estuviese buscando. 

“ Tengo desde las 6:00 a las 8:00, luego de eso debo regresar al trabajo , espero no estés tramando nada, ya hablamos sobre eso ¿A que hora mencionaste? “ 

\-- A las...Las 6:20, estaré allí a las 6:20, te llamo luego, hay algo que tengo pendiente. Hasta pronto.” 

Cortó el teléfono con rapidez, bajó el rostro al suelo ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? ¿De verdad sería él? No, no, era imposible. Había desaparecido un día sin dejar rastro, él recuerda ese día. 

 

__________________________________________________

Cuando se dispuso a ir al hogar del extraterrestre nada quedaba allí ya, su hogar se había transformado en ruinas, las ventanas estaban rotas y la pintura roida como si hubiesen pasado años en ese estado, pero ayer, justo ayer se habían envuelto en una pelea, Zim le había contado otro de sus planes para apoderarse de la tierra de una vez por todas y él como buen protector de su planeta estaba dispuesto a protegerla, por la tarde había comenzado a caminar en la búsqueda del extraterreste que no había visto desde la mañana para intentar averiguar que tramaba, solo para encontrarse con un escenario desolador. 

 

\-- ¡ZIM! Sea lo que sea que estés planeando no va a funcionar. --

Había agarrado una piedra, la misma impactó con fuerza contra la puerta rebotando un par de veces hasta regresar a sus pies, no había sistema de seguridad activado. A pasos inseguros y con los músculos tensos comenzó a acercarse, sus manos temblorosas se acercaron a la puerta, empujandola. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó el claro signo de que la puerta había sido forzada, las paredes tenían unas cuantas señales de que pudo o no haber resistencia, el horrible papel tapiz había sido arrancado y los sillones carcomidos, un plato de Waffles abandonados yacía transformado en una masa sobre la mesa sin que nadie les hubiese puesto una mano encima. 

Desde allí, había comenzado a esperar, día tras día, meses largos en los que intentaba buscar alguna pista, el asiento de Zim no había sido utilizado por nadie y poco a poco sus propios compañeros le dejaron en el olvido, como si nunca hubiese existido. No mas miradas de odio en el almuerzo, ni más fotografías que revelaran su identidad real. Desde ese día Zim solo había existido en su mente. Aveces incluso preguntandose si nunca había estado allí realmente, puesto que su casa, aquel hogar de colores chillones y horrible decoración, desapareció por completo un 21 de septiembre sin dejar rastro. Ni un escombro quedó en el terreno. Desde entonces, seis años habían pasado. 

 

Y ahora, la presencia que tanto había esperado regresaba con tanta intensidad que parecía estar reviviendo todo lo que con tanto trabajo había intentado olvidar. Sus paso le llevaron a algún lugar que no conocía, entró a una tienda en donde un chico le preguntó que estaba buscando, solo para salir de nueva cuenta del lugar y volver a perderse. Pasaron aproximadamente cinco minutos, los minutos mas largos en su vida hasta que de volvió a divisarlo, esta vez con una claridad innegable. Estaba de regreso. 

\-- ¿Zim? --

Su piel de color verde, la peluca y las lentillas de color violeta seguían allí, ese horrible atuendo había sido reemplazado por pantalones oscuros que enmarcaban sus muslos de manera elegante, delicada, el uniforme de invasor pareció quedar desechado. Por supuesto pudo ver como es que el mencionado volteaba de forma dudosa al escuchar su nombre, nunca antes hubiese imaginado que sus rostros quedarían a la misma altura, mucho menos tras haberse acostumbrado a esa forma enana que cargaba. Desde cuando. Habían preguntas que debía hacerle, corrían por su mente y juraba podía verlas pasar frente a sus ojos, casi fue imposible no soltarlas cuando estaba allí tras tanto tiempo. 

Podía ver la curva de su rostro, había duda en sus ojos pero no podía encontrar allí lo que había esperado. 

 

 

“ ¿Y tú eres? “


End file.
